A Gift of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Sometimes the greatest gift you can give during the holidays is something you can't buy, friendship which Oh can give
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know it's not Christmas yet but after reading the True Meaning of Smekday in the store, this had to be written p,us the fact the Boov came to Earth on Christmas blew my Oh loving mind and was imagining intensely all day.**

**It's Christmas on the pkanet Earth and it's Oh's very first one on Earth since tne Boov came which makes Tip very excited but realises that friendship is the best gift anybody can give during the ho,I days but hope peopke enjoy.**

* * *

It was a year after the whole Boov taking over Earth thing and now the beginning of December meaning Christmas was on it's way as Tip was woken by a singing knowing a certain super Boov was doing it but knew that this was Oh's first Christmas with her and her mom but knew that the Boov had came to Earth on Christmas Day, making her smi.e.

"Merry Smekday, glorious Smekday!" she heard Oh sing.

She chuckled because he was cute plus being a super Boov gave him the confidence he needed since before that, he had been an nobody Boov and then a fugitive but now super Boov and her best friend even though some of his wuirks annoyed her.

"Morning but what're you singing, what's Smekday?" Tip asked him.

"Smekday is what you humans call Christmas but I never got to celebrate with any Boov because they didn't like me." Oh told her making her understand knowing things were better like with her pushing those sad thoughts away of being alone as that was his greatest fear along with anything happening to Tip or Lucy.

He was going down for breakfast seeing Lucy had made breakfast and holiday shaped pancakes making Tip chuckle because her Mom was being funny lOh ike when she told her jokes when stressed.

Oh was curious about the shapes making Lucy and Tip smile because he was being cute plus drinking hot coffee to wake himself up but he was humming to himself which Tip found adorable but would teach him about Christmas knowing he was curious.

* * *

Lucy was bringing the Christmas tree down from the attic and decorations making Oh's blue eyes widen in awe because the decorations were the most beauitful things he had ever seen, making Lucy understand seeingbhim wear tinsel.

"Tip told me that you guys have your own holiday this time of year, Smekday right?" she said.

"Yes but Christmas seems way better than Smekday, and want to celebrate it instead if that's okay?" he said to her making her smile.

"Sure plus Tip and I can help you, but you're curious about the tree right?" she said.

"It's "Yep." Oh told her.

"It's a Christmas tradition, which brings family together, since the holidays are about family." Lucy said making Oh quiet because he loved his new family but was scared making her understand hugging him.

"Oh it's okay, as Tip explained how you didn't have a Fami.y before b"Yesut now you do, with me and Tip, don't forget Pig." she said.

"Yes, but Christmas makes me feel good, like being super Boov." Oh told her making her smile as he was getting the Christmas feeling everybody got this time of year.

"What is this feeling, am I sick?" Oh asked making Lucy giggle.

"It's the Christmas feeling, a very good thing this time of year which warms the heart and fills us with hope." Lucy said as he understood.


	2. Wanting To Make Things Special

**A/N**

**Here's more cuteness coming at you and thanks to those who favourited it.**

**Oh is teaching the Boov about Christmas which Smek isn't happy about but Tip helps Oh.**

**I love where this story is going because it's so cute **

* * *

It was later that day and Oh was out in the city seeing that the Christmas decorations and snow made it look beauitful plus the other Boov were learning about Christmas too, abandoning Smekday which made Smek not so happy because Oh was the captain and not him, plus he was using his big heart to teach them the Earth way, but Oh saw Kyle in a Santa hat making the super Boov giggle.

"I bet you're excited about the holidays, and gonna spend the holidays with your family, I bet?" Kyle said seeing Oh's grin widen which made him happy humming to himself because he loved the Tucci family as they cared about him hearing Smek snort making Oh quiet but imagining the fun they coukd have.

After school let out, Tip was going home finding Oh under the Cher friend hristmas tree which was cute hearing him say that Smek had been mean to him which made her mad since Oh was her friend so she was cuddling him.

"Thanks Tip, it helps as we're friends p,us Mom was teaching me some Christmas stuff." Oh told her which was good but he was perking up.

* * *

"Just ignore him, Oh because we have to make Christmas special, p,us this weird feeling is in me which makes me feel warm inside." Kyle to,d him.

"Lucy said that's the Christmas feeling, which humans get every year at the holidays." Oh said.

Later that evening in the Tucci house, they were on the couch reading Christmas stories making Oh smile and giggle which made Tip happy because Kyle told her that Smek had upset him but she had comforted him sitting under the Christmas tree when she came home from school but right now, Oh was cuddling a stuffed penguin.

"Where did he get that, isn't it a decoration?" Tip asked her Mom making Lucy smile since Oh had been cuddling that thing all day even when he had been sad- mad at it was nearly bedtime seeing Oh go upstairs to his room putting on fleece pyjamas which would keep him warm while he slept.

He was climbing into bed cuddling the stuffed penguin drifting off but unaware a certain Guardian of Fun was watching but frosting the window since he was curious.

Tip was in her room thinking about what to get her Mom and Oh for Christmas knowing Oh deserved good things going to check on him seeing there weren't any decorations in there but she could fix that tomorrow.

She wanted to make Christmas special for Oh, she cared about him a whole lot but was getting sleepy going to bed.


	3. A Letter To Santa

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and after watching Rise of the Guardian's last night made me want to update since peopke are enjoying plus maybe Oh will meet some of them.**

**Thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing.**

**Oh learns about Santa and writes a letter to St Nick but also ice skates with Tip and feelijg the Christmas magic.**

* * *

That morning Oh was surprised seeing the window frosted and images of penguins wondering how but reasoned it was the Christmas magic Lucy had been talking about, seeing Tip up smiling as Oh showed her.

"Wow, that's cool, but we should get breakfast." Tip told him going downstairs but saw Toma there sighing seeing the male eagle there hugging Oh.

"The Christmas magic is in the air, plus Santa is coming come Christmas Eve who brings us gifts." Toma told the male Boov.

"Who's Santa?" Oh asked innocent.

"He brings gifts to everybody in the whole world but if you're on the Naughty list, he gives you coal.." Toma said.

"Wow, this holiday is a big deal." Oh told them.

"Hey you have nothing to worry about, as you're nice but jerks like Smek deserve coal." Toma said to him plus explaining.

"Hey Oh you should write him a letter, telling him what you want the most." Lucy said seeing the male Boov nod.

* * *

Oh was on his room at his desk thinking about what to ask Santa for since it was hard but knew that there were a few things he wanted writing while eating Christmas cookies Lucy had baked getting crumbs so was putting the letter in the envelope, writing the address putting a stamp on it since Tip had explained it was how you posted letters.

He was going to the mailbox outside the house putting it in the mailbox running inside making Tip smile but knew Oh was excited but she was going ice skating at the outdoor rink that opened up for the holidays so saw Oh curious.

Tip knew she could teach Oh to ice skate but saw him put on ice skates as he was getting on the ice but was holding onto Tip since Lucy was recording it with her tablet that Tip had given her last year.

Oh was having fun but after ice skating, they were getting hot chocolate but Oh saw a

white haired boy in a blue hooded top with trousers flying making his eyes widen in awe.

"Christmas magic just happened." he said to himself softly.


	4. Helping Make Toys

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but know peopke are enjoying this.**

**While Smek has a lack of Christmas spirit, Oh goes to the North Pole because the workers are overwhelmed making toys for Boov and human kids but he knows not many people get to go there.**

* * *

Smek was annoyed because he was watching Oh and his family having fun since he didn't understand why Oh woukd stay with humans plus he knew that Boov never celebrated Christmas before but he wanted no part in it seeing the other Boov excited to celebrate the holidays after Oh had told them all about Christmas.

The former captain didn't understand how somebody like Oh was a super Boov sighing storming off.

Kyle sighed going to see if Oh was okay but saw him fixing up a sled because Tip and him were going sledding making him happy so he liked how Oh led them with that big heart of his compared to Smek seeing Tip agree.

"Yeah, I hope he gets coal." she said.

They were going to sled but Oh had put rocket boosters in it making Tip giggle knowing how smart Oh was.

He knew that Christmas was becoming great but cared about his family and his fellow Boov making him happy.

* * *

At the North Pole they needed help with overload from not just human kids, but Boov kids too so had a lot of toys to make and they needed help as North's niece Kellie knew a certain super Boov could help since he was a genius hearing her uncle say to bring him here seeing her leave.

She appeared outside the Tucci house but Oh had seen her and excited.

"My uncle, Nicholas St North or Santa nedds your help because there are overload because we have to make toys for humans and Boov.

We can count on you, right?" she told him.

"Yes I can help, as Christmas is very important and we can't let everybody down." Oh told her going with her through the portal appearing in the workshop.

Oh was in awe, but knew not many people came here.

He was getting ideas for toys getting to work impressing Kellie since she knew he was the right Boov for the job.

He just hoped Tip was okay along with his friends seeing Kellie use a magical Snowglobe charm makimg him relieved seeing her asleep.

"You care about her a lot, I guess?" Kellie told him.

"Yep, she's my best friend." Oh told her explaining while they worked making her understand knowing he had a big heart which was good which was how he had the Christmas spirit hearing him yawn seeing it was sunrise.

"Aww I should get you home, before your family wakes up." Kellie told him giving him a charm like hers.

"Thanks Kellie, tonight was awesome." Oh told her running inside but Lucy had just gotten up happy to see he was up.

Tip saw he was sleepy seeing him go to bed wondering what he'd been doing last night but he was getting into bed drifting off into sweet dreams.


	5. Working On Things

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope peopke like Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh tells Toma about what he did at the North Pole **

* * *

was very impressed listening to Oh explain about where he'd been last night but the blue-purple male Boov's sparkling green eyes widened in wonder hearing what the North Pole was like, plus the fact that Oh got to help make toys for every Boov and human kid on the planet knowing no ordinary Boov could do this seeing Oh go pink.

"Imagine the look on Tip's face when you tell her, that you actually were the first of the Boov to go to Santa's workshop and make toys!" Toma told him.

He knew not many humans or other living beings had seen or done what Oh had done last night so it was still amazing to his ears.

He hoped Smek woukdn't ruin things since he was jealous that Oh was leading the Boov so had been mad at Oh without him knowing.

Plus Oh was excited for the holidays and helping Lucy and Tip out which was very sweet because he was excited.

* * *

"I'm keeping that to myself, since she won't believe me." Oh told him.

Toma understood but was still impressed by what Oh had done since he was a Tucci now like Oh plus like Oh, it was his first Christmas but working on a special gift for Oh, a storybook he was making but it was a story about Oh being a super Boov since to him, he was kind, brave and handsome.

He had gotten inspiration from what Oh had just told him for the book knowing on Christmas morning, Oh would love reading it and was excited drawing an illustration of Oh at the workshop making toys which made his green eyes sparkle.

He was humming Christmas songs to himself whi,e drawing making Tip impressed wondering what was going on.

"It's a gift for Oh for Christmas, but he's going to love it." Toma told her.

She was impressed by this as he cared about Oh which she could tell.

She wondered why Oh had been tired earlier unaware he couldn't tell her because he had promised Kellie not to tell but he knew Toma could keep a secret.

She heard gentle snores from Oh's room opening his door a little seeing Oh asleep with a smile on his face.

She left him be going to get a snack, since her Mom had baked and her grandma had sent fruitcake knowing even though she and her mom hated it, Oh loved it so was saving it for him when he woke up.


	6. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to those who reviewed and favourited this **

**Oh and Tip are having snow fun but Oh meets a certain guardian of fun **

* * *

Tip giggled as she and Oh were having snow fun in the park like having a snowball fight, and had built snow Boov which was cute but out of nowhere, a snowball hit Oh making him giggle making Tip curious seeing a boy with white hair had done it but Oh was curious because he never saw a kid like that before.

"Maybe we've been out too long, we should get warmed up and maybe Mom made hot chocolate." Tip told him making Oh sigh going home with her hoping things were okay but Lucy was understanding after Oh described the strange boy.

"It was Jack Frost, who brings snow this time of year but very mischievous." she said making Tip quiet.

impressing him, After a while, Oh was going to check on the Boov seeingbthem makingva huge cocoa machine but Smek was annoyed by this thinking Christmas was stupid which hurt Oh's feelings a bit going home as Tip sighed.

She knew Smek was being mean and lacked Christmas spirit but was comforting the male Boov along with Toma singing to him while he was cuddling that stuffed penguin making Oh feel better.

* * *

That night Oh heard laughter waking up seeing Frodt on the windows seeing that boy there making him curious getting out of bed despite it being chilly making Jack smirk entering because North had told him about this guy so was curious.

"You're the Jack Frost guy Mom talked about, right?" Oh asked him.

"Yes and you're Oh right?" he said.

Oh nodded but they were talking late into the night but around sunrise, Oh was asleep which Tip saw getting up and ready for school wondering what had happened knowing Oh wouldn't tell her understanding seeing Toma there cuddling Oh but he told her what Oh had been doing, talking to that white haired guy.

She was going to school after breakfast hoping Oh was okay because he was important to her.

Oh was awake later that day but drinking coffee to wake himself up but was drinking coffee but was keeping what he did last night


	7. Wanting To Get A Good Gift For Tip

**A/N**

**Here's More but hope peopke enjoy, but thanks to those who favourited and reviewed.**

**Oh is figuring out what to get Tip for Christmas but Kyle isn't helping **

* * *

"Woah you saw Jack Frost Oh but is he like what they say in the books, like what Mom said?" Tip asked after the male Boov explained because she had heard him last night but had meant to ask him this morning so was impressed.

"Yex bit different, plus when I woke up, the window was frosted over!" Oh told her making the twelve year old curious plus was going Christmas shopping but Oh was going to help Luvy bake but he wanted to get Tip the perfect gift ever for Christmas because she was important to him like Kyle and Toma seeing Pig playing with his girlfriend whom was a stray, but kept coming here to the Tucci house.

Oh noticed the female was chubby unaware she would give birth making Lucy chuckle as he was like a kid seeing Tip leave wearing a red jacket and purple beanie making Oh smile but go pink making Lucy chuckle knowing how those two felt about each other but it was cute and sweet seeing Tip leave.

"I need to get something great for Tip, Mom for the holidays." Oh said making Lucy underdtand because she had done her Christmas shopping already.

"You'll figure it out, but she'll love it because you got it for her." Lucy said as he was thinking about it while they baked but Oh was thinking about it plus maybe Kylecand Toma could help seeing Toma there.

"Better hide the cookies, Kyle started eating that stuff again, getting chubby again plus his clothes don't fit but just wearing this green sweater." the blue-purple Boov told Oh making Oh worry since Kyle had metabolism issues affecting his weight and became a bottomless pit with food but it made him gain weight and not fit into clothes.

"Kyle, easy on the food." Oh told him but sighed because Kyle was moody lately seeing him leave but almost got stuck in the door.

* * *

"Why're you stressing about this gift thing, Oh because she'll like anything, if it comes from you right?" Kyle said stuffing his face as usual which made Oh and Toma sigh because Kyle didn't get it how important Tip was to Oh, seeingbthe chubby furred Boov eating an abundance of cookies but sighed.

"Tip is very important to him, and if you made friends with humans, Yoj would underdtand." Toma said making Oh sigh as at least Toma got it but Kyle didn't.

"Hey it's gonna be okay, I know it because maybe your friend Sheldon could help." Toma said making Oh nod because his human brotner could help him but was texting him making Toma relieved.


End file.
